Present mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, media players, or the like, typically include a button or a key arranged in an outer surface of a housing of the mobile electronic device. By means of the button, a user of the mobile electronic device may control a function of the mobile electronic device, e.g. trigger operation of a camera function. Such a button is typically arranged in the outer surface of the housing so as to protrude with respect to a surrounding area of the button.
However, when arranging the button in the outer surface so as to protrude with respect to the surrounding area of the button, there is a risk that the button is operated accidentally, e.g. in a bag or a pocket, which may result in undesired activation of a function of the mobile electronic device, e.g. in undesired activation of a camera function. Further, a button which protrudes with respect to the outer surface of the housing may be undesirable in view of design aspects.
Accordingly, there is a need for mobile electronic devices which allow to address at least some of the above-mentioned problems.